Only the Truest of Truthful Love
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: When a girl from the brothers' past comes back can the 3 of them finally be happy or is there a plot to destroy this girl? And why must Jake be a bed wetting piss bucket! JakeOC... perhaps O.o
1. Old Friends, Chilhood Sweethearts

**Only the Truest of Truthful Love…**

Chapter 1: Old Friends, Childhood Sweethearts

"Will Jake get up already you've just been sitting around all day. You're coming with me." Angelika stated as she dragged then outside.

"Where is it exactly we are going? It's almost dark and its bloody freezing!" Will exclaimed as they trudged through the snow towards a large, out of place, tree just outside the village.

"We're going to meet an old friend of mine. She's been gone for a year." Angelika explained. A few minutes later they arrived at the tree.

"Well, where is she?" Jake inquired.

"She's here." Angelika smirked. Suddenly the face of a young woman appeared in front of them. Jake and Will gasped and stepped back.

"Aww… Angie… I was gonna scare them." the girl mock complained.

"Just get down here you idiot." Angelika said. The girl laughed as she climbed down.

"Will, is it just me or does she look familiar?"

"No it's just you." they told each other as the girl straightened her dress.

"Now, introduce yourself like a proper young lady." Angelika playfully commanded.

"Yes ma'am." the girl replied obediently. "Hello, I'm--" she was cut off by Jake saying,

"Annalise!"

"Why yes how would you…" her voice trailed as realization struck her, "Jacob! Wilhelm!" she basically squealed as she ran up to hug them.

"Anna, I can't believe it's you! It's been so long." Will exclaimed.

"Did I miss something?" Angelika asked.

"Oh, Angie I guess you didn't know. The three of is grew up together." Anna explained. She started to shiver slightly.

"Anna, are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Yes I'm all right. It's just cold."

"Well of course it's cold! It's December!" Angelika hissed. Annalise gave an apologetic smile to all of them.

"Let's just get to your house before I freeze to death." Anna said as she started walking towards the house. Anna was walking alone in front when she felt warmth come over her. She looked up and saw Jake placing his coat on her. "Thank you, but aren't you cold now?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, besides we're almost there." Annalise just smiled at him and they began talking of old memories.

* * *

Will and Angelika glanced at each other. 'Some things never change.' Will thought with a smile. Angelika on the other hand thought,

'I really did miss something.' and look at the two of them like it was the cutest thing in the world.

* * *

The four of them quietly entered the house so a not to attract Angelika's two sisters, but it didn't work. As soon Annalise stepped into the house she immediately trapped in two bone crushing hugs. "Lily… Emmy… I can't…breath!" Anna rasped.

"Sorry Anna." they both apologized. "We've missed you so much!" Emmy piped in.

"I told you I would come back. I would never break a promise." Anna reassured them.

"Anna let's get you some warmer clothes, shall we." Angelika suggested.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful," Anna agreed as she slipped Jake's coat off, "Here Jake, thanks." Angelika led Anna to her room. Angelika rummaged through her wardrobe and found a pretty, but simple, forest green, long sleeved, floor length dress.

"Here, this should fit you nicely, and it matches your eyes. You have to look nice now don't you." Angelika stated with smirk as she handed the dress to Annalise. Annalise stared in shock at her friend as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

Will and Jake starred after the girls until they disappeared behind the door. Will gave Jake a pat on the back and gave him a knowing smile and walked into the sitting room. Jake on the other hand went into the guest bedroom

Angelika went to join Will in the sitting room. "I have to ask… What was with that whole thing with Anna and Jake back there?" Angelika asked.

"Well, do you remember when Anna told you about how we grew up together," Angelika nodded, "Well, we did, she was basically our sister. Well, to my mother, my sister, and me at least." Will continued.

Angelika looked confused, "Then what _was_ that outside?"

"You see Anna wasn't exactly a sister to Jake. I guess you could say they were… childhood sweet hearts." Will finished.

"Oh, wow, that definitely explains it," Angelika agreed, "but what happened? How did she end up here?"

"I'm not quite sure how she ended up here, but when we has the funeral fro our sister, it was the last time we ever saw her. I remember it was terrible on Jake. My mother told me that for some reason he thought it was his fault and not to bother him about it. But I couldn't let it be, she was like my sister after all. I had to bother him. It was the first time I actually saw him really mad." Will told her.

"What did you say?"

"We were home alone one day and I asked him 'Did you trade Anna for some more magic beans?' It was really stupid and he basically beat me up for it. After that, all he did was look at a picture of the two of them. I stole it from him one night."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I thought if I took the last evidence that we knew her he would forget about her and move on with is like. It did work, I guess," Will finished glumly.

"Well, that certainly a story. It's amazing that they still like each other that much after 15 years of being apart."

"Yes it is, but I guess there is such a thing as true unfathomable love." Will commented.

"Dinner's ready!" Lily called from the kitchen.

"Well then… shall we?" Will asked Angelika as he held out his arm for her.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table, well, almost everyone. "Where's Anna" Emmy asked.

"She's still probably in Angelika's room." Lily advised. Angelika stood up to go get her. There was silence at the table until,

"Come on Anna, dinner's ready."

"Angie I look stupid!"

"No you don't, you look fine now come on!" came the slightly muffled conversation which continued on until Anna finally walked into the room. She saw that there was only one seat left and glared at Angelika because it was the seat next to Jake. Dinner wasn't much just some rabbit stew and salad. It was delicious, but, even, so, Jake and Annalise found it more enjoyable to sneak glances at each other.

The shadowed figure outside looking in through the window, however, found it rather enjoyable to think of ways to destroy the one who dared get in there way.


	2. Object of Your Affection

_a/n: This is not the greatest chapter, but it had to be put in. To me I seems a little forced, so I'm sorry. After this the chapter will be a lot better. I promise. __And as always comments and suggestions are very much appreciated and needed!

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Brothers Grimm tear , but really, why would you even think that?

* * *

**_

**Only the Truest of Truthful Love…**

Chapter 2: Object of Your Affection

'How dare she! That… that… A… An-what's-her-name! Does she truly believe she come out of who knows where and take him away from me!' the shadowed figured hissed in their head. "It's disgusting the petty glances they steal at each other! Derek! You must destroy this woman, she disgusts me to no end." the figure whispered venomously as the other person came and stood next to them.

"Bernadette, listen to me. I cannot help you." Derek told her.

"Why not?"

"It is simple my friend. I do not know what it is you are talking about. Pause Also, her name is Annalise. Now come, you shall tell me what has happened and I will help you." Derek explained as he led her to his home.

* * *

The two sat at a small wooden table across from each other. "Now tell me what all of this is about?" Derek inquired.

"Well , as you know I arrived here shortly before the Grimm brothers did. At the town meeting discussing the issue of the Enchanted Forest and the missing girls, was the first time I saw him. He looked so adorable sitting there writing everything down in his book. I knew then that I was in love." Bernadette explained dazed.

"In love? How could you know by just looking at him?"

"I can't explain it. So after that I tried to learn everything I could about my knight in shining armor. At the celebration of the girls returning to the village I tried to talk to him and ask him to dance, but that suave brother of his sent him off to dance with some woman before I got the chance. I know my story isn't much, but I've tried everything! And now this _girl_ come out of know where and he's putty in her hands! It's not fair!" Bernadette explained getting frustrated.

"First of all, I will help you, never fear, but to me it sounds more like an obsession and a longing than love. But I will not question your feelings, for it is not my place. However, I feel I must now tell you about this Annalise." Derek stated. "Annalise came here 12 years ago around this time. She was not but ten years old at the time. No one knows how or why she came to be here, but the Krausses (sp?) took her in. So technically she didn't just show up as some stranger, but how or if she's met the brothers previously I can not be certain of.

"The plan I have in mind is something I only wish to use as a last resort, therefore I have an idea to see if we can't at least get him to notice you. As you are aware, in a week there is the annul Winter Festival. From what I can see Wilhelm will be quite preoccupied with Angelika to worry about his brother so much. So I will find away to distract Annalise while you go right to asking him to dance. If all goes well he will dance with you for the minds of men are…well, quick to jump to conclusions."

"I think I understand. But one question. Pause What happens if he still doesn't dance with me?" Bernadette questioned.

"Then, I fear we shall have no choice, but to deceive that which you love and that which you hate to obtain your obsession. I beg your pardon, the object of your affection." Derek warned.

"I truly do not like that sound of that, but if I must I shall do what ever your deceitful heinous scheme. I don't know if could hurt him like that." Bernadette replied nervously. "I'll take my leave now, I have much to do. Good bye Derek." Bernadette said as she made her way towards the door.

"Good night Bernadette and good luck." he called back as she left the house. He turned off the lights and made his way to the bed room. 'Sweet sweet Annalise, how I hope I do not have to hurt you.' Derek thought as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_a/n: How was it? Bad? Good? You tell me. It's not my best work I'll admit, but it's still isn't my worst. Also if you people have suggestions for sub pairings it would be great! Thanx to my reviewers, however few you may be! If more people reviewed it'd be sweet! Lol _

_That's all for now BI BI!_


	3. Coming to Terms

_a/n: I have some information regarding some of the people's ages in this story. In this story Wilhelm will be Older than Jacob, but in actuality Jacob was old by a year. Ages when they were little: Wilhelm: 12 Jacob: 10 Annalise: 9. And currently in the story their ages are: Wilhelm: 24 Jacob: 22 Annalise: 21 yeah soo just incase u wanted to know!_

**Only the Truest of Truthful Love…**

Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

"So… Anna, where exactly did you go for an entire year?" Mr. Krauss asked breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, well, I went back and visited every place I've been before I came here." Annalise replied as she snapped out of her daze. PAUSE "I visited Berlin, it's a wonderful city! And there was Frankfurt, and lastly… Cassel." she finished softly.

"Really?" Will and Jake asked keenly.

"Yes! It's just as it was when we were little. That big open field and the little pond!"

"You mean the one you almost drowned in?" Jake asked as the three of them started laughing.

"I'm sorry, but she almost died and you're all laughing?" Lily asked concerned.

"It was terrifying then, but looking back it was pretty stupid." Jake started.

"Yes, you see, Jake and I were playing by the pond, you know, running around trying to catch fireflies and Will here, came out of nowhere and right behind me yelled that it was time for us to go home. It petrified me and I fell into the water." Anna continued.

"Now, little Annalise here didn't know how to swim and by the time Jake and I knew what happened she was already under the water quickly I dove into the water, luckily she hadn't passed out yet and I helped her up. Explaining it to out mom was the most interesting part I think. Wouldn't you agree?" Will finished.

"Definitely!" they both said in unison.

"Well that certainly is some story, but now it's time to clean up and go to bed." Mr. Krauss stated as he stood up and started clearing the table. Following suit everyone else cleared the table. After finishing up everyone went their separate ways Anna followed Angelika seeing as they share a room.

* * *

"Here you can use this for the time being." Angelika said as she tossed a dark blue nightgown at Annalise.

"Thanks. I'm just going to go change." Anna whispered as she walked out the door. After changing she threw the dress into a little hamper with laundry. 'It's a little big but what can I do--' Anna thought as she bumped into Jake.

"Sorry Anna I didn't see you there." Jake apologized.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. What are doing?" Anna inquired.

"I was just trying to write a story… would you like to hear one?"

"Yes! That would be fantastic!" she replied enthusiastically. They made their way to the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"Now I truly think you'll enjoy the story of Lady Rapunzel?" Jake asked after they got situated. Annalise just shook her head. "Alright then." Jake read the fascinating story of Rapenzel. When Jake reached the part in the story where the prince says:

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,

Let down thy hair."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wait. I remember this story somehow. You… you told me something similar to this when we were little. Jake nodded his head I remember that was my favorite line I always wanted long hair like that when I was little," she looked down at her layered ginger hair that landed on the top of her chest, "it didn't turn out that way though." Anna chuckled slightly.

After that realization Jake continued the story. And just as he finished up the story, "He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented." he felt Anna's head fall onto his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, but finally relaxed.

"Anna?" he whispered. 'Hmm… she's asleep. Better bring her to her room' he thought to himself as he swiftly got up and picked her up bridal style. Quietly he made his way to Anna's and Angelika's room. He pulled the covers off of Anna's side of the bed and gently laid her down on the bed. And as he finished tucking her in,

"I'm glad you're here Jake. I missed you." Anna whisper wistfully. Jake smiled and tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Anna." he sighed as he left the room and made his way to Will and his room.

* * *

"ANGIE! WILL! JAKE! LILY! EMMY! MR. KRAUSS! BREAKFAST!" Anna yelled from the dinning room as she finished placing the food on the table. It took everyone a few minutes to come to the table, but once they did they started devouring the food. (a/n: Pretty picture. Right?)

Practically immediately after breakfast was eaten and cleaned up Angelika announced, "Come on Anna we're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah! We have to get you some clothes and Christmas shopping! Go get dressed!" Quickly Anna made her way to their bedroom and changed into a dark lavender dress that was a little to long on the 5' 6" woman. Her long bangs were pulled back with a barrette so you could see her big forest green eyes.

"Come on Anna we're leaving!" Lily called.

"I'm coming!" Anna shouted back. "Well, here goes nothing." she sighed as she left the room.

* * *

_a/n: YAY! Chapter 3 id finished! I hoped you liked it cuz I loved writing it. And comments would be great and also suggestions for sub pairings! That's it for now! BI BI!_


End file.
